


A Day in Clonmel

by ThefirstRanger



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Gen, George and Sean become best buds, Hibernia, Hunting for mythical creatures, minor original characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThefirstRanger/pseuds/ThefirstRanger
Summary: George has to do a big research project about Hibernian myths and Halt kindly offers to write him permission to use the Clonmel royal archives. Sean O'Carrick meets George and they go off to hunt mythical creatures- purely for research. It's not a scheme to have a relaxing day off. Not at all.
Relationships: George Carter & Sean O'Carrick
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	A Day in Clonmel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avid_author_activist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avid_author_activist/gifts).



> This piece was wirtten for @avid_author_activist as part of the RA discord gift exchange who requested "Any work". I hope you enjoy it!

George had been in the archives all day. Not that this was an unusual occurrence, sometimes George felt he spent half his life in the archives, but today had felt especially long. An assigned research project about mythological creatures and figures in Araluen and surrounding areas? A project that had nothing to do with legal measures? Nigel and Duncan had recently put emphasis on myths outside of Araluen and folklore after the Sunrise Warrior incident with Horace. The research wasn't what bothered George, he could do research all day much to his friend's dismay, but rather what he was researching. Myths were entertaining and all, but that's all they were. Entertainment, not some serious topic that the king and scribemaster would reflect upon and take into consideration. George much preferred cold hard facts and verified history. Trolls, merrows, fae, the list went on. Bloodthirsty monsters and tales made to explain mysterious sounds and disappearances. If he was going to believe in myths, one had better stare him straight in the eye before he did. 

A pair of eyes glinted from out of the shadows and George was not ashamed to admit that he let out a scream or two. Anyone would have. The archives were a dark and cool place and George had spent the day reading tales of changelings and monsters. Even the staunchest non believer would have been spooked. 

Halt emerged from the shadows with a sardonic smile on his face. 

"A little jumpy there, are we?" 

George knew that Halt knew the effect a suddenly appearing ranger had on anyone, even if the aforementioned ranger was like an uncle to him. It was just cruel to tease him like that. 

A glare was level at Halt and he only chuckled. 

"Anyone would be scared seeing you." That was perhaps a bit harsher a retort than George normally gave Halt, but it had been a long day. There had been little progress on his research for the pointless project and George was fed up. 

“I heard about your research,” George wasn’t even going to ask how Halt knew. Halt always knew. “I think I can help.”

“Really?” Halt didn’t come off as the type who did intense research or someone who trolled archives looking for the perfect reference. 

An eyebrow was raised. “All these years you’ve known me and yet you still doubt me? I’m hurt George. Maybe I won’t write to my nephew in Dun Kilty and get you access to the royal library and archives there.” 

“How does-” 

Halt finished George’s sentence. “How does my nephew have access to the royal library? That’s an easy one,” Here Halt smiled, a truly terrifying sight. “O’Carrick’s are everywhere.” 

The thought of another Halt made George queasy. He loved the man, but the world did not need another O’Carrick running around causing trouble. Will was bad enough. 

The benefits outweigh the risks, George decided. “Please write to your nephew. I would love that opportunity.” 

Halt’s lips twitched up and he backed into the shadows, disappearing from sight.  
~  
True to his word, Halt had written to his nephew in Clonmel and had gotten permission for George to use the royal library and archive for research. 

The letter from Clonmel had arrived five days after his meeting with Halt and the letter said that there was a ship that would give George passage to Clonmel in a few day’s time. George arranged for Jana, a fellow scribe, to watch his cat for the trip. He provided strict instructions on how to take care of his baby girl.

George didn’t know much about sailing, but he supposed the trip over was smooth enough. The sea salt air was a little concerning for the quality of his books, but George decided that as long as they were covered they would be fine for now. 

The ride to Dun Kilty had been much better. The beauty of Clonmel had been in full view and George could see why Halt had such a longing tone in his voice when he spoke of Hibernia. The trees were the purest green and the skies promised life. Castle Dun Kilty rose in the distance and George rode forward to meet it.  
~  
The guards let Sean immediately and promised that a castle host would be with him shortly to show him to his quarters and the archives. The castle was nice and airy, though George could see signs of disrepair. Tapestry were hole-ridden and the castle staff was in the process of unsealing all the rooms. 

One of the castle stewards was showing George to the archives and giving him a tour of the castle, but she was talking so fast George could barely understand here. The steward, Maeve might have been her name, was in the midst of explaining to George the history of the royal insignia, which admittedly was very fascinating, when trumpets blared and a crowd of people came marching through the hallway. 

Maeve pulled George aside and whispered in his ear. 

“That’s the king’s royal procession and advisors.” She swept into a bow and though George couldn’t catch all of what she was saying, he followed suit. 

An imperious voice blared out. “Introducing King Sean of Clonmel, the most righteous and young.” 

George knew that the king was somewhere in the middle of the pack of advisors, but he couldn’t see King Sean nor could he imagine the king got lots of work done with all the people surrounding him. The horde scuffled past George, seemingly paying him no attention. 

It was no matter to George if the king knew he was around; as long as he had the archives, he was happy. And George was more than happy with the archives, they were brilliant. Maeve had shown him to the door and he had walked into the cavernous archives and could have cried. What must have been thousands of muted jewel toned books lined the low shelves and scrolls were abundant. It was like Heaven to George. 

He could have spent centuries reading the books, but he had a research project to finish and so he found the section on myths and local legends and dove right in. Once George got started on a project, he didn’t get distracted. 

Indeed, George was so engrossed in the myths that he didn’t hear the archives door opening hours later. He only looked up when he felt a presence almost right behind him. Startled, George spun around, a scroll in hand, to find King Sean staring amusedly down at him. 

“Your highness, I’m so sorry.” Head bowed, George couldn’t help but wonder why the king was visiting the archives. “I didn’t know you were going to use the archives. I can move my papers if need be or-” 

Sean held out his hand. “I’m not using the archives; I’m here to visit you if you will allow me.” That was ridiculous- Sean was the king of the country George was currently in- there was no way George would offend a foreign king by refusing his request. King Duncan he could maybe get away with offending once, but not Halt’s nephew. But George didn’t get the feeling that Sean would have been upset if refused his company. The king had the mildest look George had ever seen on his face.

“Of course King Sean. I was about to take a break anyway.” A lie, but Sean didn’t have to know that. George cleared some papers off of the chair next to him and the king of Clonmel took a seat. 

“My uncle wrote very high praise of you in his letter and I wanted to make your acquaintance. I keep meaning to start a large scale archive project of some sort, but restoring the stability of Clonmel has taken top priority I’m afraid.” Were all kings so candid with complete strangers? No wonder so many kings got overthrown so easily.

“Thank you your majesty and I’m sorry to hear that. Research projects may not seem essential but they are quite illuminating and can often help with making policies.”

Sean smiled for the first time, an easy grin. “You are right, my new friend and you’ve inspired me. I will get started brainstorming with my scribes about some helpful research projects. Thank you George.” 

Blinking back his bewilderment, George could barely get out his thank you but his oratory training won out. “Thank you, that means a lot.”

“What do you think of the archives so far?” asked Sean

"These archives are amazing! The first hand accounts are so much better here and the range of the book are astounding. I could spend a lifetime in here and not read everything." 

A chuckle escaped Sean's lips. "They really are amazing. I'm glad someone else appreciates them. I used to come here every day when I was little and read stories with my mum before my uncle closed them up." 

"Why would anyone close up these archives? That's practically a crime." George was horrified. 

"My uncle never liked the stories much and I think he was afraid of secrets being released. The comprehensive O'Carrick family tree and history is down here and when I say comprehensive, I do mean comprehensive." 

George had seen the massive volume that seemed to record the daily lives of each O'Carrick going back decades, even centuries. 

"I did see..." George wasn't sure if he should be saying this to the king, but he was going to say it anyway. "Some not so flattering things about your family." Namely veiled references to various attempted murders. 

"Yes, we O'Carrick tend to attract trouble." That seemed an understatement coming from someone whose uncle had tried to kill his other uncle and had a not insignificant amount of relatives who had cheated someone out of the throne, but George wasn't going to judge. 

Sean continued, seemingly oblivious to the irony of his statement. "But family secrets weren't the only reason. I can remember early on telling Ferris excitedly about reading about Fetches and him growing quite pale. The archives were closed the next day." 

"Fetches are the doppelgangers, yes?" 

"They are and are typically considered to be signs of death. If we're being candid, I believe the archives and myths reminded Ferris of his brother."

George didn’t know how to respond to that. What do you say when a near complete stranger starts telling your about their family drama?

“Oh,” he said lamely. Sean ran his fingers across the spine of one of the books and looked curiously at George. 

“Which myths are you researching? Perhaps I can help.” 

“All of them. Selkies, fetches, fae, anything. King Duncan and Nigel want a comprehensive report on these creatures, but I’m not convinced.” George paced around the room, almost forgetting Sean was there. "It would be so much better if I could see a species in person or even capture one. If the stories are true, then I could have evidence to prove it. Any piece.” 

“Then let’s go. Let’s find the evidence of these creatures and your report will be complete.” Sean said this nonchalantly like it was the most normal thing in the world. The confusion was evident on George’s face. 

“Are you suggesting we go hunt mythical creatures?They aren’t even real. And, and you’re the king- you can’t do stuff like that.” George had heard and made his fair share of ridiculous statements, but this took the cake.

"Are you kidding me? I’m the king; I can do whatever I want. It's been ages since I've been able to escape my duties and I never take personal days. This is the most exciting thing I've done since I abetted the kidnapping and impersonation of my uncle." 

George had to blink at that. He had heard snippets of stories about facing off against the Outsiders and Tennyson, but Will and Horace had never mentioned that Sean had been so... enthusiastic about helping them kidnap his uncle. It was probably because Halt didn't like talking about Ferris and Clonmel, George decided. All Halt would say was that he had bad memories of Dun Kilty. George assumed Halt had worked at the castle under Ferris before leaving for Araluen.

Excitement was in Sean's eyes and it was contagious. Despite the craziness, George found himself ready to go hunting for beasts he did not believe in. He nodded his head and Sean grinned.

"Excellent! Meet me by the big oak tree outside of the courtyard in one hour." 

“Do I need to bring any supplies or such?” 

"Let me worry about supplies and such." Sean winked and George felt confused. How could this young king go from being so serious and focused to plotting to sneak out to hunt mythical beasts with a near stranger? 

"Alright, I guess I'll just bring my scrolls then."  
~  
An hour passed and George found himself wandering outside by the oak tree, waiting for Sean. Inspecting it, he saw some names carved in the tree. He could just make out the names “Cait” and “Niall” below it. There seemed to be another name way underneath the two names that had been roughly carved out. George wondered who could have carved it.  
Suddenly, a voice spoke out behind him. “My mother and uncle carved those names.”

“Gah! Why are all of you O’Carrick’s so good at sneaking up on people?” 

Sean smirked and the smirk was pure Halt. “Practice.” 

George tried to ignore that terrifying thought of tiny O’Carrick children sneaking up on unsuspecting people in the castle. He had to change the subject and quick. 

“Where are we going to find the animals?”

"We'll go to the river in the woods a ways away. Lots of tales are centered around river creatures and Dun Kilty has always had an abundance of tales.”

“Kelpies?” 

"Aye, the demon horses and more. That river is known for sightings of myths." Sean leaned in a whispered. “A selkie once flirted with me there.” George couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. 

"Why couldn't we have gone to the river that was closer? The one that’s right here." 

"Oh, it’s too close to the castle, they’d find us instantly. It’s also the river where my uncle Niall drowned. You may know him as Halt." He stared keenly at George as he casually tossed out that last bit of information. 

Everything clicked into place. Halt's familiarity with the royal throne of Clonmel, his reluctance to talk about his past, Sean's casual mentions of a dead uncle, and most obviously the same last name. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t put it together before. When Halt had told him his nephew was the king of Clonmel, George assumed it was by marriage. Now looking back, it was plain denial through and through. 

"You're telling me that Halt, Halt who cuts his hair with a saxe knife, is your your long lost uncle. The one who drowned in the river at the hands of his own brother." 

"Yep. The one and same." 

George sat back against the tree, running his hands through his black hair. That explained so much about Halt. The isolation, the connection to Clonmel, the low grade paranoia, everything. 

“I’m never going to look at him the same way.”

Another chuckle. “He’s still the Halt we know and love. As soon as you see him burp, you’ll forget everything.” 

"This castle is amazing. I used to do quite a bit of exploring when I was younger." 

"So did I. Castles aren't the most quiet of places and sometimes you just need a place..." 

Sean finished George's thought like it was his own. "You need a place of your own." 

"Exactly." George had enjoyed living with the other foster mates, but he also enjoyed silence- something that was hard to come by with Horace, Jenny, and Will around.

“We’ll need to go into town to grab supplies before we set off.” 

“What supplies do we need?” 

Sean stared down at the younger man with a solemn, serious look in his eyes. 

“Sugar.”  
~  
The town of Dun Kilty was overflowing with people bustling about. The sounds of haggling, complaining, and singing filled the air. George and Sean were headed to the center of town to what Sean called the best pastry shop in the country, possibly the world. 

“I may have a bit of a sweet tooth,” he confided in George. “I know it’s terrible, but I can’t help it.”

“You’ll have to come to Araluen and I’ll introduce you to my friend Jenny. She’s the best chef in Araluen and makes blackberry tarts like you couldn’t believe.” George figured the chance to plug Jenny’s restaurant to a royal wouldn’t come around likely ever again and he was going to take that chance if he had it. 

Sean clutched his stomach. “You can’t say those things and not have food on hand. I’ll take you up on the offer next time I visit uncle Halt.”

Sean snapped his fingers. “Ah, I forgot to tell you. Around here, I’m known as Holt not Sean.”

Holt, Halt, a clever homage of an alias. Sean had known his uncle for a short time and the affection the young man had for Halt was obvious. It was sweet of Sean, but all George could think about was how O’Carrick’s were really bad at fake names. Anyone who had studied any language could tell that Halt went around calling himself Halt Halt (not that George was complaining too much; he had used Arretez as a last name on occasion) and Holt was one letter away from the dead prince. 

Of course George said none of this and merely dipped his head in acknowledgment. They arrived at the pastry shop and Sean jogged up the window where a stuffed bag was sitting there. 

Sean opened the bag and even from a few feet away, George could smell the wonderful aromas wafting in the air. A head of red hair popped out of the window and tried to snatch the bag from Sean. After a few futile attempts, the baker came out and stood by the doorway, crossing her arms. 

“It smells wonderful, the best batch today!”

"Holt, you rascal!" The young baker slapped him on the arm playfully. Sean only gave her a grin and whirled out of her reach, taking the bag with him. 

"Thank you Aileen!" 

She shook her head and whispered conspiratorially to George who had wandered over, "He thinks he's so charming! He tells everyone he charms me into giving him free pastries, but I just charge Nelly over at the castle and she pays me double on the king’s order.” 

George did a double take at the mention of the king. “You know that… Holt... is the king?” He ventured. 

Aileen merely grinned. “King Sean is a good ruler and if he wants to engage in some harmless flirting and fun, I see no reason to stop him.” 

“I believe you’re right. And he’s right; your pastries smell amazing.”

Aileen winked at him and George blushed a little. “They taste as good as they smell. You boys enjoy the day!” 

It seemed that Sean was bursting with energy and he took George by the arm. “Come one, the river is this way.”  
~  
“This is it. Isn’t it beautiful?”

The riverbank was indeed beautiful and teemed with life. Birds were chirping in the air and the wind rustled the grass. 

“We’ll set down camp and watch. The books said mid-afternoon was the prime time to see them. I don’t really believe if we’ll see any, but I’ve learned that you need to experience things first hand before knocking them.”

Sean nodded in agreement, There was a tree and George went to put the supplies next to it, but Sean threw his arm out in front of George, blocking the way.

“Don’t. Move.” 

George froze and his grip on the books tightened. Was there a merrow or a redcap waiting for them? Suddenly, George felt an overwhelming hunger. He needed to eat or he would go crazy. The world blurred and he couldn’t focus on anything except his hunger.

Slowly, Sean started to speak. “Lift your foot up slowly and back up. Come on George, listen to my voice.” 

There was a tense moment when George turned to look at Sean and his eyes were glazed over with hunger. Sean wasn’t sure if George had heard his voice, but eventually after several tense moments George stepped back. A pastry was shoved in his hand and George devoured it instantly. The hunger faded from his eyes, but his hand was still outstretched waiting for more food. Sean put another pastry in George’s hand. Slowly but surely George shook out of his trance. 

“What the blazes was that?” He no longer felt starving, but remnants of hunger stilled growled in his stomach. He might never be full again.

‘Hungry grass made by the fae. You step in it and the hunger consumes you until the fae come and pick you up. You become a mindless beast looking only for food which the fae provide.”

“At that point, you’re as good as dead.” George finished he thought. The fae were fascinating but cold creatures. Not ones he wanted to deal with at all. Crumbs fell down from his hands and George realized why Sean had been so insistent on getting “supplies”. 

“The hungry grass was why you wanted the pastries, isn’t it?”

“Well, yes, but I also really did want some sugar.”  
~  
Camp was set up and the wait began. An hour went by and nothing mythical came. Another hour passed and nothing stirred. If this had been any other case, George would have been frustrated with the lack of progress, but sitting outside with his paper scattered around, the silence occasionally being pierced by bird cries was very nice. George could see why Will enjoyed being a ranger so much if it meant he got to spend all his time outdoors. Sean had set up a fishing line and was currently slumped back on his hands, a piece of grass sticking out of his mouth. He looked totally at ease and George was kind of jealous of how easy he made it look. 

A third hour passed and Sean broke the silence. He hadn’t caught any fish; it was just as much a lazy day for the animals as it was for the young men.

“Where would you go to research if you could go anywhere in the world?”

That was an easy question.

“Nihon-Ja. From all accounts it is gorgeous and it would like to go and learn about my family lineage. I have some scraps of my family tree, but going to Nihon-Ja I think would help me reconnect with my roots.” 

“Family history or the lack of one can be an important part of a man and I can understand the desire to understand family who came before you. My uncle had an ambassador from Nihon-Ja come over once and he told the most fascinating accounts of the land. A really rich history that would be good for political research I imagine.”

“Have you been anywhere outside of Clonmel?” George had assumed Sean had traveled a little bit; he was royalty after all. The answer surprised him. 

“Actually, no I haven’t. Most of my time was spent here in Clonmel cleaning up messes my uncle made or travelling around Hibernia cleaning up messes other kings had made with Ferris. Didn’t leave lots of time for personal travel.” 

“Can I ask you another question? It’s a bit more personal.” 

“Of course, I’m here to help.” That, thought George, was what a lot more kings should be focused on- helping. 

"Why were you so willing to go out and hunt for a mythical beast that we weren’t guaranteed to find? How can you drop everything, your responsibilities and cares, and just... not worry about them." 

Sean smiled and stretched out in the grass. "It's all about balance. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. I think of it this way, a good king knows his subjects like he's one of them and this helps me understand them, helping me with my duties, and it's fun," Sean paused for a moment and a shadow darkened his face. His normally cheerful and composed twitched for a moment. "I didn't have much of a childhood. My mum died early on and my uncle raised me. He was never good with kids. Or anyone really. I reminded him a little too much of his brother." 

"From what I've heard, that's a good thing." George wasn't lying. He had heard all about King Ferris, both from Will and reports, and he was a nasty piece of work. 

Sean smiled again, bitter. "It is a good thing, but I never got the chance to have a real childhood. My life has always been training, observing, advising, cleaning up messes other people have made. Sneaking out to see my people and to experience the beauty of Dun Kilty is my way of ensuring I'll never turn into uncle Ferris. I'll never turn into a murderer." 

At this, Sean seemed to realize what he was saying and straightened up. His kingly composure settled on again and George knew that Sean hadn't meant to go so deep. He felt honored that Sean had confided in him. 

"As a kid, I was always shy. Even now there are days when it's hard to talk to people. I was surrounded by more interesting and confident people. But, I had to grow into my new role as an attorney." 

“It’s hard to think sometimes that I’m working for one of the most prestigious scribes in Araluen. Everyday I think that someone is going to tell me that I don’t belong there. I’m confident because I’m scared that as soon as I’m not, I’ll be done.” George had never voiced those fears to anyone, but somehow he knew Sean would understand the idea of not really earning one’s position.

Sean straightened up. “George, that is ridiculous. I’ve known you for maybe six hours and you’re the most dedicated scribe and attorney I know. You know what you’re talking about, you look at things from all angles even when you don’t believe in things. You belong with the scribemasters and as soon as you start accepting that truth and telling yourself that, your confidence will become real. Take it from someone who had to do that.” 

George relaxed and laid down. “Why I picked a job that requires mostly arguing, I'll never know.”

Sean barked out a knowing laugh. "All the nobles bicker among themselves. They could talk in circles until they turn themselves blue and still manage to put the blame on me." 

"You could always toss some of them in the moat. Wouldn't be the first time a Hibernian noble has done that." George had never in fact seen Halt throw someone into the moat, but he had been subjected to the many rants Baron Arald had about the tosses and Halt's sly references to the incidents. Sean didn't seem like the type to resort to physical violence to solve his problems. 

A laugh erupted from both men.

“I suppose I could do that.” Sean got up and brushed off his clothes, offering a hand to George to pull him up. 

It was time to head back and both men knew it. Sean had to return to being the dignified king of Clonmel and George had to go back to researching creatures he believed in a lot more than he had yesterday. Duty called, but sometimes it was nice to ignore it for a day. In all accounts for both men, today would be considered a waste. There were no policies passed, no real research done, or any mythical animals spotted except for the hungry grass which decidedly did not count. But it wasn’t a waste. 

The trek back to the castle was short, and as soon as they crossed into the courtyard, Sean and George were bombarded by a flurry of people. 

“King Sean, have you signed this edict?” “We need to prepare for your announcement tomorrow.” “The orphanage is in need of-” “We looked at the research proposals and-”

Sean smiled apologetically at George, but George understood. A childhood of growing up around Arald and Sandra had made him keenly aware of the never ending duties of bureaucrats. He understood.  
~  
The rest of George’s visit was spent in the royal archives or the library, finishing up his report. It turned out to be much longer and comprehensive than he had expected it to be, but he wasn’t unhappy with the work. George had learned a lot and he thought himself to be more open to more supernatural elements, though he still had a very healthy sense of skepticism. King Sean of Clonmel never made an appearance the rest of the week, but George wasn’t bothered by it. They both had work to do and life couldn’t be all play and no work. However, Sean was there at the port to send George off. 

The sun was shining and it was the perfect day to set sail. Even George, who admittedly was not the biggest fan of sailing, knew that the trip home would be a smooth one. 

“Any time you want to do research or need a friend who’ll understand, just say the word.” George pulled the king of Clonmel into a hug. 

“Anytime you need a break or see some different archives, pretend to make some new treaty with Duncan or Cassie and sneak away.” 

Sean laughed. 

“Next time I’ll teach you some shanties, I have a feeling you would be good at performing them.” George had a feeling that if he could get up and eloquently defend some of the worst criminal cases in Araluen history, he could more than adequately sing some sea shanties. He was looking forward to it.

“You still need to try Jenny’s blackberry tarts.” 

“Believe me, I haven’t forgotten about those!” Sean slapped George on the back and the two men pulled apart. Sean stepped back and everyone watching saw the king of Clonmel bow to the Araluen man. The man smirked and bowed back. There was no need for further goodbyes; they both knew that there were still more adventures together yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> George was kind of hard to write, so I hope I got at least some of the character right.


End file.
